When the Rurouni caught a cold
by Mayumi20
Summary: Kenshin was sick. He caught a cold.
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or any other character in this short-story.

Kenshin woke up with a heavy pounding on his head. He tried to sit up, but as he do so, the headache became worst. He tried to recall what happened the night before and he remembered.

As he was walking home from the market, he saw a little girl crying by the river bank. Her kitten climbed a tree and was hanging at a branch, meowing for help. A young boy tried to be a hero and rescued the kitten. Unfortunately for him, the branch was brittle. As he reached for the kitten, the branch broke.

"Abunai!" Kenshin shouted as he jumped to catch the boy and the kitten.

SPLASH!

The boy, who was now holding the kitten, landed on Kenshin at the shallow part of the river.

"Ahhh! Are you okay, Sir?" the young man asked still shock of what had happened.

"Oro!" Kenshin replied his eyes circling.

The young man got up and gave the kitten to the little girl. She smiled as soon as she got hold of her kitten, "Arigato."

Kenshin smiled as he recalled the scenes. 'Kids are sweet and so gentle, that they are. Well, time to get up and prepare breakfast.'

Achooo!

"Kenshin?" said a very familiar voice.

He was not expecting her. The sun hasn't risen yet and he was still about to get up. 'I hope I hadn't waken her with my sneeze'

"Are you okay, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she knocked on his shoji.

The young man slid his door open and smiled at a worried Kaoru, "Ohayo, Kauro-dono."

The young girl blushed as she came face to face with him, "Hai, Ohayo, Kenshin. Eto, I heard you sneeze. Are you okay?"

"Daijobu! Don't worry about it, Kauro-dono." He replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Are you sure?" she said while eyeing the young man.

"Hai! I might have caught a common cold, but I'm fine, that I am."

Kaoru smiled. She was happy that the young man was honest and did not try to hide his sickness. "Okay, just don't push yourself hard on household chores today. Take a rest. I'll cook breakfast."

"Shimpai, Kauro-dono. I could still do it, that I should." Kenshin said as he grab Kaoru's arm to stop her from what she is about to do.

The young woman blushed and Kenshin scratched the back of his head. "Sessha will cook for you Kaoru-dono, that I must"

Kaoru didn't argue with him, anyways she knew her cooking might worsen Kenshin's condition, "If you insist then let me help you instead."

"Hai!" he replied with a smile.

In the kitchen, Kenshin didn't mind his headache. It gotten a little worse than when he woke up. He was losing focus, but tried to control it as he cooks. Kaoru saw that he was having a hard time.

"I think you should take a rest now, Kenshin." she said looking worriedly at the rorouni.

"Hai, breakfast is nearly done, that it should." He replied with a smile.

As soon as they finished cooking, Kenshin felt the world turning and loss his balance. He looked for something to grab on and the nearest to him was Kaoru. He accidentally gave her a hug, but his face landed on her chest and she fell butt first on the floor.

"AAHHHH! KENSHIN NO BAKA!" She shouted and gave his head a whack.

"Gomenasai, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said bowing down. Both of them seated at the floor after the fall.

Kauro gave a loud sigh. She got up and dusted off her kimono. The rorouni also tried to get up, but felt dizzy as he do so. He fell down, his eyes circling, "Oro!"

"Ora, Kenshin." She said while she helped him up. She placed his arms around her shoulders and walked him to his room. She unfolded his futon and lay him down. "Get some rest."

"Hai." He replied then closed his eyes.

Sleep didn't come as quickly as it should to the sick man. He just lay there, eyes close, breathing heavily and drenched with sweat. He felt Kauro leave and then come back with a bucket to his side. He shivered as she lay the cold towel on his forehead.

He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her, "Arigato."

Kauro smiled. One of her hand held Kenshin's hand while the other stroke his hair. For some reason, she felt like humming and she did as the the rorouni lay there with his eyes close.

He felt awkward with the comfort and care Kaoru was giving him. No one has ever done this to him before and felt undeserving of this kind of care, yet it was too comfortable that he fell asleep even before stopping her.

He slept all morning and felt a little better before noon. He got up, fixed his futon, went out of his room to cook lunch.

Kaoru was busy training Yohiko and kept on adding more strikes after Yohiko completes them, "Three-hundred more strikes, Yohiko!"

"THREE HUNDRED!? Busu, are you trying to kill me?" Yohiko complained.

"Make that FIVE HUNDRED!" Kaoru shouted back.

They were arguing with each other and she was throwing things to Yohiko which easily avoided them.

Kenshin went to the dojo to call them for lunch and saw what was happening. He was silently laughing at them. 'Hai, hai, They are must be siblings in another life, that they are.'

Yohiko passed by Kenshin, and the roruni's eyes followed him while saying, "Oro?"

"Get back here, Yohiko!" Kaoru shouted and threw something that hit Kenshin straight to face.

"Oro!" The rorouni fell down his eyes circling.

"AAH! KENSHIN!" Kaoru shouted as she run towards the young man. "Gomenasai, Are you okay? What are you doing up?"

"Sessha felt fine after a good rest, so I cooked and went here to call you for lunch, that I am." the rorouni replied his eyes still circling.

Kaoru smiled at the young man's response and helped him get up, "Arigato, Kenshin."

"Oro?"

-End-

Abunai - Danger

Hai - Yes

Daijobu - Good (in the story's context - I'm fine.)

Shimpai - Don't worry.

Gomenasai - Sorry

A/N: This is my first time making a fanfic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. He is my favorite and I like it when he gets sick. XD

Feel free to comment.

I'll write a longer fanfic soon , I hope.


End file.
